This invention relates to data storage and retrieval in a Redundant Array of Independent Drives (RAID) System.
RAID Systems distribute data across several disk drives, magnetically storing the data as binary bits on several disks for each disk drive. The data are stored in blocks on each drive, with the blocks of each drive having counterpart blocks on other drives. These counterpart blocks on each drive form a stripe of data blocks. The disk drives store the data in these counterpart blocks such that the data from any one drive can be recreated from data in the counterpart blocks of the other drives of that stripe.
As technology advances, consumers demand faster processing speeds of computer systems, including RAID systems. At the same time, the complexity of computer systems including software run by the computer systems, is increasing. Therefore it is desirable to reduce the processing times needed to manipulate data, including storing and retrieving data, in order to accommodate computer users' demands of faster processing times.